love love love
by anchsenamon
Summary: Naruto injured his foot and now Sasuke is taking care of him. How will this end? shounenai and slight yaoi and a bit rape. The story has been beta'd. No big changes.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to my lovely beta-writer (master of toys) I was able to improve my story. Thank you very much!!!

* * *

She touched his foot, trying to be as gentle as possible. He bit his bottom lip so he won't shout it out. She wound the bandage a few times round his foot and gave him a big smile.

"So, Naruto, you won't be able to do much the following three days. You've got yourself badly injured, you know?" The lady said.

"What? 3 days? You must be kidding! Ne, Tsunade baa-chan, what am I supposed to do then?"

"Dunno, just don't overdo your leg. You're dismissed." She waved at the door.

The blond boy picked up the crutches and left the room.

---------------

In the hall, opposite the door, a black-haired boy raised from his chair and walked towards the blond.

"Oi Sasuke, what are you still doing here? The mission is already over."

"I wanted to make sure you could bring yourself home. Kakashi sensei asked me to look after you."

"I can take care of myself, stupid Sasuke! I'm not a baby anymore!"

Companied to his words he made an arm movement, not keeping his crutches in mind. He surely would have fallen, wasn't it for Sasuke catching him in mid-air and helping him stand up. Naruto's head flushed red from embarrassment and he made an angry face towards the black-haired boy.

"I can take care of myself." He repeated. "You didn't have to help me, I-"

"I'll take you home" Sasuke said, keeping his eyes away from Naruto's angry glare.

"What did you say?"

"I'll come with you."

Naruto protested but Sasuke griped his arm and wrapped it around his own neck. In his other hand Naruto held the crutches.

---------------

"You can drop me here." Naruto said when they approached the apartment.

"And how are you supposed to climb up the stairs?" Sasuke asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Naruto opened his mouth but remained silent as he knew he needed the help of the other boy. Sasuke still supported Naruto with one hand. With the other he grabbed Naruto under his knees and lifted him up.

"Wha-at?" Naruto screamed, "What are you doing, stupid bastard?"

"I'm bringing you to your apartment, since you can not climb the stairs, you dobe."

Naruto began to mutter and waved with his hands. "Moron, put me down, I said."

Sasuke tightened his grip and hissed: "Do you want everyone to hear us?"

Naruto crossed his arms and turned his reddened cheeks away from Sasuke. He hated being weak but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

---------------

When they arrived at Naruto's front door, Sasuke opened in one fluent movement and entered the room. He carried Naruto to the bed at the corner of his small apartment. He then laid him down on the soft sheets and kneeled down to fix the bandage around the blonds' foot. It had become loose due to the struggling. Naruto sat straight, leaning on his elbows and studied Sasuke's face.

"Thanks" he said quietly.

"It's nothing." Sasuke said, standing up, "What do you want to eat?"

"You want to cook for me?" The blond asked surprised. "Well, ramen would be ok."

"Anything but that!" the raven-haired boy replied, "I'll cook you something healthier."

As Sasuke passed Naruto on his way to the kitchen, he ran a hand trough the blond hair. For a moment Naruto stiffened and yelled angrily: "Stop teasing me, Sasuke teme!"

The other boy only snickered and disappeared trough the kitchen door, nearly missing a pillow that smacked against the doorframe.

---------------

Dinner was delicious and Naruto was still eating while Sasuke cleaned the table. Naruto was drinking his glass of water when he heard a soft voice next to his ear.

"Do you still need your plate?" Naruto choked and couched badly. He didn't hear Sasuke coming.

"You asshole! I almost suffocated! Don't ever scare me like that!" he yelled.

Sasuke snickered and cleaned the rest of the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Dressed in only his boxers, he was ready to go to bed. His foot was pretty well healed, as long as he didn't put too much weight on it.

He tried to open the bottle of mouthwash. He squeezed hard but the bottle slipped out of his hands and fell into the sink. He picked it up and sighed. Naruto had to admit he needed help again.

"Sasuke, help me open this bottle." He yelled.

Once again he tried opening it. When he wondered why it took so long for that bastard to come help him, a pair of hands slipped at both sides of his waist as if they wanted to hug him, but grabbed the mouthwash.

"You dobe." He heard Sasuke's voice in his ear. The hands opened the bottle and placed it in front of Naruto on the shelf under the mirror. The blond boy felt a firm body pressing against his back. The pair of hands closed and held him in a tight hug. A wet tong licked his ear. There he stood, shaking on his legs. He would've run away, but Sasuke hold him in a tight grip. His arms and legs wouldn't move. All he saw was the reflection of the other boy in the mirror, nipping his ear, lapping his nape.

"Stop it Sasuke," He finally managed to bring out, "What the hell are you doing?" He almost whispered, closing his eyes for a second.

Sasuke grabbed the smaller blond and turned him so they were facing each other. His eyes were full of lust and he snickered softly against Naruto's cheek. Naruto regained some strength and tried to push off Sasuke. But the raven-haired boy was much stronger and grabbed Naruto's ass and lifting it, forcing the blond to wrap his legs around his waist. He carried the struggling boy to the bedroom and dropped him on the bed where he covered the naked torso with his own. He showered the nape with hot kisses and nibbled on his earlobe. Naruto tried to push him off but Sasuke caught his hands and pushed them next to the boy's head on the bed. Naruto felt weak and tried to escape but his throat was dry and his lips would not move.

Sasuke's lips made a path down the other boy's nape and chest. He took a hardened nipple in his mouth and bit it softly. Naruto couldn't suppress a soft moan, which encouraged Sasuke to follow his way down to the belly, licking and biting, tasting the every part of the body underneath him. With one fluent movement he grip the boy's boxers and before Naruto could even blink he lay there, totally naked in the grip of Sasuke's lust.

Sasuke took the half-hardened cock in his hand, which made Naruto shiver even more. This time the blond came to his senses and made a movement to get up, pushing Sasuke away, only to get pushed back by him. Forced to lie down by a passionate kiss on his mouth, his cheeks reddened quickly. His eyes became a bit wet from the upcoming tears. The beautiful blond laid on the bed, powerless, only hoping this would be over fast.

But the black-haired boy wasn't ready yet. Sasuke continued touching the stiff cock and caressed the soft balls with his other hand. He stroked the dick a few times and carefully placed his lips over the top and licked it. A hot tear crossed Naruto's cheek but Sasuke kept licking and even pumping the hard cock into his mouth. Gripping the other boy's ass painfully he began pumping faster till Naruto reached his limit and came into Sasuke's mouth. Trembling he wiped the tears out of his eyes. Sasuke licked the cock clean and climbed up till he laid next to Naruto, who was staring at the ceiling with glossy eyes.

"Naruto" he whispered, but he couldn't say the rest right then. He cupped the small face in his hands and buried it in his nape, caressing the blond hair. The other boy's muscles began to relax and he stopped crying. Sasuke loosened his grip on the head and embraced him, pulling him closer.

The blond fell asleep and Sasuke gave a last soft kiss on the forehead whispering: "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Naruto woke up but something felt wrong. The space next to him was empty.

"Maybe it was just a dream." He sighted in relief. But then he saw he was completely naked under the blankets and his boxers laid next to the bed. Naruto panicked and shoot into his clothes. He ran to the kitchen where he found breakfast already cooked and on the table. In the corner of the room, he saw Sasuke washing the pan. He turned and smiled at Naruto.

"I made breakfast for you."

Naruto hesitated.

"Come on, eat it!" said Sasuke, encouragingly.

Slowly, he sat down, looking at his plate. It looked delicious; Sasuke was a good cook after all. He tasted the eggs and the bacon when he felt someone approach him from behind. Before he could withdraw, Sasuke gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered "Good morning" in his ear.

Naruto's cheeks flushed red, angrily he shouted: "Quit it moron!" He wasn't hungry anymore and sat up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To granny Tsunade, my foot is almost healed. "

"Wait I'm going with you."

But Naruto was already outside, heading to the fifth Hokage's office.

Halfway down the stairs, Sasuke caught up with Naruto, who looked straight forwards and speeded up his pass. The entire way they didn't exchange a word as they walked trough the streets. At the nursery room Sasuke waited patiently in the hall. Ten minutes later Naruto left the room and walked straight to the exit, ignoring the black haired boy. Sasuke slowly sat up and followed the blond boy, walking about 5 meters behind him.

---------------

Naruto really needed some air and silence to clear his mind. So he took a path trough the forest, hoping Sasuke would give up following him and go home. But instead, he came to walk next to him and held his hand. He tried to shake it off but somehow he wasn't strong enough and he turned his head in embarrassment. Passing by a small lake Sasuke stopped.

"Lets lay down here for a while, we have still the day off."

Naruto agreed, thankful he didn't have to hold Sasuke's hand any longer. They walked closer to the lake, releasing hands and sitting down. Sasuke lay next to Naruto; hands under his head, closing his eyes and letting the first sunrays kiss his face. The other boy watched the clouds pass by and let out a deep sigh.

After a long silence he turned his head slowly. Sasuke laid there so relaxed, a rare smile on his lips. Naruto sat so close to Sasuke he could feel the boy's warmth. He wondered if he always smelled that good. It was a sweet muscular scent, which made Naruto's arms weak. Sasuke opened his eyes, feeling someone was watching him and smirked. The blonde turned his quickly reddening head away, but it was already too late. Sasuke lifted himself and placed his body on top of the other boy. Carrying his weight on hands and knees, he slowly closed the space between them. He looked down at the glazy eyes, pushing his lips against Naruto's. The blonde held his breath, widening his eyes.

Sasuke withdrew himself and smiled superiorly. Naruto got angry and pushed him away, scrambling up. He wanted to run away, as far as possible, but a pale hand pulled him back. Stubbornly refusing to look at its owner, he stood still, asking:

"What do you want?"

"You didn't like it?" He responded amused. "Even though you were peeking at me before?"

Furiously Naruto shook off the hand and turned around. "Liked it? Hell no! It was disgusting. We are boys you know! And it's just terribly … wrong," He softened his voice, "My brain gets so mixed up and my body gets numb, so I just don't know anymore."

He stared at the ground completely lost. It made Sasuke feel guilty and worried. But Naruto's words gave prove that he had feelings too. He silently approached the boy, carefully wrapping his arms around the small shoulders, pulling him closer. He heard the fastening heartbeat and the weak efforts to escape. But this time he wouldn't let go.

"I love you." He whispered clearly this time, pushing a soft kiss on the boy's sun-kissed forehead. To his surprise he felt the other's arms embracing his waist and burying his head in his neck, which made him smile softly. Naruto's legs were getting weak. Sasuke, noticing this, lifted Naruto, who wrapped his legs around his waist and carried him to a tree. There he let his back rest against the trunk and let Naruto sit on his lap. Not letting go of each other they closed their eyes for a second, enjoying each other's presence. Suddenly Sasuke felt a pair of lips travelling his skin and ending up on his own lips. He didn't open his eyes but kissed back passionate, entering the sweet mouth with his tongue and exploring it. Naruto moaned and pushed himself closer to the other boy. Releasing their kiss, he smiled softly, looking Sasuke in the eyes. "I love you too."

This is the end of the story! If you have remarks or you are willing to be a beta writer, tell me!! I'd love to talk to you, send me your e-mail and we can chat if you want. I really need to improve my English, cause I love writing.


End file.
